What we do?
by HeliosEcslipse
Summary: Multi chapters & pairings in Konoha 11.
1. Konoha12: we're young

Title; We're young

Words; 152

Pairing; No pairing

"Baka."

"Moron."

"Super idiot."

"Troublesome."

"It's not my fault. Sakura-chaannnn~, you trust me, right?"

"To be true, I don't trust blondie."

"Ehem, I can hear you, Billboard. This is your fault!"

"Ehhh, why me-"

"-shut up, you're annoying, Sakura."

"-what are you saying, Kiba?"

"-Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama.."

"Neji, why are you looking at me like that, ttebayo?"

"-Shikamaru, you wear the earring since -"

"-yeah, my father told so-"

"-Sakura is still ugly, Lee-san."

"I swear I'm going to kill you Sai, after Naruto obviously."

"Everyone, please shut up will you?!" Everyone look up at the mini TenTen. After Naruto opened a scroll that looked entirely suspicion, their body turned into 5 years old body but unfortunately their mental state still like the idiots. And the rest of the Konoha 11 including Sai looks at the angry TenTen.

"Everyone, let appreciate how cute Shino is."

"I swear I'm going to kill you on your sleep."

* * *

Read&Review


	2. Sakura&Shikamaru: Suna

Title; Suna

Words; 222

Pairing; Sakura&Shikamaru

"Give me that, Sai."

"Why?"

"Because I want to watch something, idiot."

"You will watch some boring medical stuff at the end, Ugly."

"You say another words, I'll sent you straight to Suna."

"Why?"

"Oh, God. Naruto!"

"She meant it, you better shut up, Sai. Hand the remote to her."

"Thanks, Shikamaru."

"No problem."

She flipped through the channels and ignored TenTen comment how boring the channels are. It's was Saturday's night and because everyone didn't have anything to do, they're going to Sakura place as her place were near with each other and since it was her place, she have the right to use the television. The entire Konoha 11 was enjoying the documentary about tuberculosis when suddenly Sai spoke.

"Ahhh, I know. You wanted to send me to Temari so I can let her know that you and Shikamaru are dating."

They freeze. A huge blush creeps on Sakura faces. Naruto choke on his tea, Ino and TenTen looked at each other, Hinata and Neji turned on their Byakugan, Shino bugs crawl behind the couple while Kiba and Chouji dumfounded.

"You two..what?!"

"Troublesome."

Then, the entire week, Shikamaru stayed at home when Naruto swear to give him a few "words". Sakura, well, Sakura. She treats Sai at hospital. After all, it was her fault the ink user at that place.

* * *

Read&Review


	3. TeamSeven: Bonds

Title; Bonds

Words; 261

Pairing; No pairing

"What are we going to do again, 'ttebayo?"

"Idiot, just take the picture and put into Hinata's bag."

"Are you sure Hinata will faint?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. Now shut up, will you."

"Huh, teme. Nothing is happy when Sakura-chan angry at you."

"Shut up, Naruto. Where's your picture?"

"..Here, Sakura-chan."

"Sasuke-kun, take this and put in the Ino's bag."

"…This is…How am I supposed to sneak into her house?"

"Use your imagination. Now, go to Gai-sensei house and steal two of his green suit."

"What?"

"Don't "what" me here. Go, Naruto."

"Yes, ma'am. "

"Sasuke-kun, wipe the smirk of yours. You better go now."

When the two boys disappeared from her eyes, Sakura pulled out a note with a big title on it "How to Ruin Other's Teammates Mission." She smiled biggest than she gave to Sasuke.

The next two weeks, Team Seven can't help but laugh out loud when they knew Kiba and Shino has to keep Hinata away from her bag when she kept faint when she nears the bag. Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma-sensei turned to deaf the whole mission after Ino screamed when a full bag of cockroaches came out from her bag. For team Gai-sensei. For the first time, Neji looks obviously wanted to kill the person who took out his clothes and replace it with the green suit. Same goes with TenTen except she already killed Gai-sensei and Lee on the way back Konoha.

When Kakashi knew about this, he stared at his teammates and gave a heavy sighed.

"What have I done to suffer with this?"

* * *

Read&Review


	4. NaruSakuSasuSaku: Who's better

Title; who's better?

Word; 74

Pairing; NaruSaku/SasuSaku

"Obviously it's me."

"Why? Because she love you first? It's not first, it's the last."

"What do you think she love you now, dobe?"

"I've better heart than you."

"Are you implying me that I've no heart?"

"I said better, teme."

"At least I'm not asking her a date at Ichiraku's every time I see her."

"At least, I'm not the one who knocked her out and left her on the bench."

"…Shut up."

* * *

Read&Review


End file.
